影の後ろの力Kage no ushiro no chikara
by HimeKitsune26
Summary: Cerita tentang Kuroko Tetsuya seorang penyihir yang pendiam dan selalu menyendiri . Tetapi memiliki kekuatan yg sangat besar. Dan rasa penasaran dari para anggota Kiseki No Sedai tentang siapa sosok sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya .
1. Chapter 1

影の後ろの力

Kage no ushiro no chikara

Cerita milik Himekitsune26

Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

~~~~~

~~~~

~~~

~~

~

Kriiiiiiinggggg...Bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuat seluruh Siswa Teikou Academy segera bergegas menuju kelasnya masing-masing tidak ingin kena omel guru yg bersangkutan . Berbanding terbalik dengan siswa-siswa yg lain ada 6 orang pemuda yg berjalan dengan santai mereka adalah Kiseki No Sedai / Generation Of Miracle . Mereka adalah 6 siswa yg memiliki kemampuan sihir yg sangat hebat yg hanya muncul setiap 10 tahun sekali . Ke-enam Siswa tersebut ialah

Akashi Seijurou , Aomine Daiki , Midorima Shintaro , Kagami Taiga , Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi .

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Brukk !!!

"Sumimasen" ucap lelaki berambut babyblue kepada orang yg menabraknya . "Ehh~ kenapa kau meminta maaf?~" ucap lelaki berambut ungu yg menabrak . "Atsushi , berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan nanodayo" ucap lelaki berambut hijau lumut seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya . "Ne~ Mido-Chin aku tidak menyadarinya keberadaannya~" ucap Murasakibara Atsushi . "Tetap saja-" "Ano , Sumimasen tapi aku sudah terlambat bolehkah aku pergi kekelas ku ?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya lelaki berambut babyblue memotong ucapan Midorima . "A-ah ya tentu . Bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo" ucap Midorima Shintaro dengan sifat Tsundere nya . "Ne !!! Midorima-chii , Murasakibara-chii apa yg kalian lakukan disini suu ?" Tanya lelaki berambut kuning dengan suara cempreng nya dia adalah Kise Ryota . "Bukan urusan mu Nanodayo" balas Midorima dengan cuek "Midorima-chii Hidoi suu" ucap Kise dengan air mata buaya nya . "Oii Kise-teme urusai!!!" ucap lelaki berambut navy dan memiliki kulit yang corethitamcoret eksotis dia adalah Aomine Daiki . "Heh, kau juga berisik Ahomine" ucap lelaki berambut merah crimson bergradasi coklat dengan sengit dia adalah Kagami Taiga "Apa maksudmu Bakagami!!!!" balas Aomine tak kalah sengit . "Nani?! memang benarkan Ahomine" ucap Kagami meremehkan "Teme-" "Yamette" ucap lelaki berambut merah cerah dan memiliki sepasang mata heterochome dia adalah Akashi Seijurou . Keadaan pun langsung senyap setelah Akashi angkat bicara . "Ano boleh kah aku pergi ke kelas ku ?" Tanya Kuroko membuat mereka ber6 memperhatikan Kuroko . "Ehhh sejak kapan kau di situ suu ?!!!" teriak Kise . "Sejak tadi kise-sama" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya . Kise hendak berbicara tetapi terpotong oleh Akashi "Ya tentyu saja pergilah" ucap Akashi . "Ha'i Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Kuroko seeaya membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu iapun segera pergi menuju kelasnya . Setelah kepergian Kuroko barulah Kise membuka suaranya "Apakah dia benar-benar ada disana tdi suu?" tanya Kise kepada yg lain . " Ya . Dia tadi ada disitu nanodayo " jawab Midorima . "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya suu" ucap Kise kebingungan . "Are~ Kise-chin juga menyadari nya juga~" ucap Murasakibara . "Ehh , apa maksudmu Murasakibara ?" tanya Aomine meminta penjelasan "Jadi~ begini Mine-chin~ tdi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya~ . Karna aku benar-benar tidak merasakan kehadiranya sama sekali~" ucap Murasakibara menjelaskan "Benarkah?" tanya Kagami tidak percaya . " Itu benar Nanodayo. Karna aku juga tidak menyadarinya sama sekali nanodayo" ucap Midorima . Mereka berenam pun larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing .

Kise Ryota : Itu tidak mungkin suu

Murasakibara Atsushi : Eouh Are~ lapar ~ ingin camilan ~

Aomine Daiki : Tidak mungkin ada makhluk yg memiliki hawa keberadaan yg sangat tipis sampai Midorima dan Murasakibara tidak menyadari nya . Siapa dia ???

Kagami Taiga : Sial aku jdi penasaran siapa dia . Dan juga dasar Ahomine seenaknya saja memanggilku Bakagami awas saja nanti!!!!!

Akashi Seijurou : Hmm Mungkinkah itu kau ?...

T.B.C

Sumanai kalo jelek soalnya baru belajar . Dan bagi kalian semua yg membaca jika ada kritik atau saran ungkap kan saja saya terbuka dengan kritik saran . Sekian yg dapat saya sampaikan .

Hope u like my story .

Jaa naa ~~


	2. Chapter 2

影の後ろの力 Kage no ushiro no chikara

Cerita milik HimeKitsune26

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Ini hanyalah sebagai hiburan saja.

A.N : Minna-san hontōni Gomen'nasai karena baru bisa melanjutkan cerita ini sekarang setelah sekian lama. Saya benar-benar sibuk di rl dan juga saya sempat melupakan cerita ini. Untung saja saya mengingatnya. Maka dari itu saya akan berusaha untuk update saat ada waktu senggang karna sekarang pun saya sedang menjalani masa penilaian akhir semester. Maklumlah saya ini masih sekolah. Jadi sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tapi, akan saya usahakan untuk update. Dan juga Terima Kasih banyak untuk minna-san yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita abal milik saya ini. Dan saya harap masih ada orang yang membaca cerita ini TT. Sekian dan Silahkan membaca~

~~~~~~

~~~~~

~~~~

~~~

~~

~

'Kriiiiiiiiiiiingggg' suara alarm di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit itu membuat pemilik kamar terbangun. 'Kriiiiiinggg-' setelah mematikan alarm tersebut pemilik kamar yang ternyata seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitas nya di pagi hari yaitu mandi dan bersiap untuk ke Academy tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

 _30 Minutes later._

Setelah 30 menit bersiap dan memakai seragamnya dia pun segara menyambar tas yg sudah dia siapkan sejak malam dan bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya.

Disaat dia melangkahkan kakinya seseorang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah kakak perempuannya Kuroko Tetsuna . "Tetsuya , Kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah kemari nee-chan sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kita sarapan bersama." Tanya Tetsuna kepada adik laki-lakinya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya P.O.V

"Tetsuya , Kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah kemari nee-chan sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kita sarapan bersama." Ucap Kakak ku. "Ha'i Nee-chan" balas ku sembari tersenyum . Nee-chan pun membalas senyumku dan menyiapkan makanan untukku. Kami pun makan bersama dalam hening. Tapi meskipun begitu aku menyukai suasana yang seperti ini karna kami sudah diajarkan oleh orang tua kami sejak kecil jika kami tidak boleh berbicara ketika makan. Oh, benar juga aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Baiklah kalau begitu. Minna-san kon'nichiwa, kuroko Tetsuya desu. Aku seorang pelajar di Academy Teiko. Academy khusus seorang penyihir. Ya, aku seorang penyihir begitu pun Watashi no Onēsan. Kakak ku bekerja sebagai seorang agen rahasia di pemerintahan. Seorang agen rahasia tidaklah boleh melakukan kontak dengan orang lain mereka hanya boleh berkontak dengan keluarganya saja. Itu pun sangat jarang karena pekerjaan mereka yang sangat sibuk. Karena itulah aku sangat senang saat melihat kakakku ada dirumah. Karena kakakku sudah lebih dari 2 bulan tidak pulang karena ada misi. Oh iya, mengenai pekerjaan kakak ku sebagai agen rahasia , pekerjaannya adalah menyingkirkan kekuatan kegelapan yang ada di dunia bawah atau underworld begitulah kami menyebutnya. Underworld sendiri adalah dunia bagi para makhluk kegelapan. Tidak ada yang pernah mau berurusan dengan Underworld. Yah tidak ada yang mau kecuali para Dākuhīrō atau Pahlawan Kegelapan. Begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Tidak ada yang tau pasti berapa jumlah mereka karna seperti nama mereka Dākuhīrō. Mereka bersembunyi dikegelapan dan membunuh musuh sampai tak bersisa. Tetapi sebenarnya aku tau dan mengenal para anggota Dākuhīrō karna mereka sering kerumah untuk mengunjungi kakak atau pun mengunjungi ku. Dan juga aku mengenal mereka karna dulu orang tua kami adalah seorang anggota Dākuhīrō yang mana adalah senior dan panutan untuk para Dākuhīrō generasi sekarang. Tetapi orangtua meninggal karna suatu kejadian yang tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku dan juga menjadi alasan mengapa kakak ku menjadi seorang Dākuhīrō. Dan juga alasan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat tetapi tetap berada di bayangan dan melindungi orang-orang yang akh sayangi.

"Nee-chan, aku akan pergi sekarang keburu siang" ucapku.

"Ah benar juga" balas kakakku. "Ja, Ittekimasu" pamitku. "Ha'i Itterashai" balas kakakku. "Ah , Tetsuya" panggil kakak ku akupun menghentikan langkah ku "Ha'i?" tanyaku. "Kau masih memakai nya kan ?" tanya kakak ku. ' _Ah itu_ ' ucapku dalam hati "Nee-chan tenang saja aku selalu memakainya kok. Nee-chan tidak perlu khawatir" balasku seraya menunjukan kalung dileherku yang selalu aku pakai. Kalung ini memiliki bandul sebuah kristal berwarna biru langit dan dililit oleh kain kecil dan menjadikan nya sebagai kalung. "Ah sou. Nee-chan selalu percaya padamu Tetsuya. Kalau begitu pergilah nanti kau kesiangan" ucap kakak ku sembari tersenyum . Ah , itu senyuman yang selalu bisa menenangkan ku. "Ha'i, Ittekimasu" ucapku sembari melangkah pergi. "Em, itterashai" balas kakak ku sembari melambaikan tangan nya.

 _15 minutes later_

Yah, butuh 15 menit bagiku untuk sampai di academy menggunakan bus.

Akupun segera menuju ke kelasku yaitu kelas V atau Lima. Terdapat 7 kelas di sekolah ini yaitu I , II , III , IV , V , VI dan VII kelas ini ditentukan berdasarkan kepintaran dan kekuatan. Bagaimana tes nya ? Untuk tes Kekuatan ada sebuah alat yang bisa mendeteksi mana seseorang semakin besar mana seseorang semakin besar pula kekuatannya sedangkan untuk Kepintaran diadakan tes soal setelah tes kekuatan. Dan aku berada di kelas V yang berarti biasa saja atau mungkin kelas payah? Aku tidak peduli aku bisa saja memasuki kelas II atau bahkan kelas I. Lalu, kenapa aku dapat berakhir di kelas ini karena aku menurunkan tingkat mana ku mungkin bagi orang - orang itu mustahil tetapi berkat kakakku aku dapat menurunkan mana ku dan menyembunyikan kekuatanku. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin terlalu mencolok meskipun tidak ada yang pernah menyadari keberadaanku sih dan juga karena aku adalah Bayangan.

T.B.C

A.N

Sekali lagi saya benar-benar minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang. Tetapi mulai sekarang saya akan usahakan untuk update. Dan juga bagi ada yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran boleh disampaikan. Dan untuk reader yang telah membaca saya ucapkan Dōmo arigatō. Nantikan chapter berikut nya ne~

Hope you enjoy my story.

Jaa Matta na


End file.
